


Defective is Unique

by oOmackybOo



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Dib needs real friends, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I just love my bois, Let Zim destroy a planet, OCC - Freeform, The Tallest are mean, Zim definitely isn’t it, frienemies, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOmackybOo/pseuds/oOmackybOo
Summary: “Get OUT!” Zim yelled and shot up. Dib finally got a chance to examine the state his nemesis was in. Zim skin was a few shades too pale, and his normally bright eyes now dull and nearly lifeless. If he hadn’t known better, he would’ve said he saw tears in the Irken’s eyes. But Zim’s species couldn’t cry....right?





	Defective is Unique

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh boy here we go this is gonna have a lot of errors in it because I didn’t proof read and wrote it in like two hours. I also got no sleep and it’s now 6am so I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Also I know this is an overdone concept but I wanted to write my own version so pls don’t get mad :(

It had been weeks

Weeks, since Dib last saw Zim.

The boy didn’t know whether to call it a success or an ultimate failure. Overall the fact that there was no weird alien sitting in their class should’ve been a relief, but Dib couldn’t help but feel conflicted. He tried paying attention to the board but his mind kept wondering elsewhere, more than it normally did. In his hand his pencil tapped against the top of his desk, and his leg anxiously bounced. 

He became more focused on the cars that were driving by outside, and the birds tweeting and humming away. Everyone was unaware of the ultimate scheme that the alien living amount them must be planning, and it scared him even more at the possibilities. 

Where could the Irken be? 

“Something on your mind Dib?” A voice hissed from above him. The form of Ms. Bitters loomed over him and her shadow crept over his from. Fun swallowed and parted his lips. 

“Uh...” he sounded. All the students in the class glared at him, as if he were on trial for murder. “Actually I was wondering-“ the bell cut him off and his teacher rolled her eyes. 

“You took to long.” She snapped out. “Your question is no longer my problem. Go home.” Dib sighed and gathered up his stuff. He quickly shoved everything in his bag and shuffled out of the classroom with the rest of his classmates. 

His body stopped at the door and he turned around, finding the teachers gaze. “Ms. Bitters-“

“No.” She hissed out. Dib raised his arms defensively and walked out. So much for the schools terrible teaching system and horrible etiquette. He heard the door slam behind him, and continued down the hallway. 

“Why do you look stupider than normal?” Gaz growled and shoved her brother to the side. The boy only glared at her and they walked out the door. The sun was bright and everything around them seemed joyous and normal. Too normal. 

“Have you seen Zim recently?” Dib questioned. 

“Why would care if I’ve seen your latest obsession?” Gaz replied, crossing her arms in annoyance. 

“I don’t know something just seems off.” 

“You always think everything’s “off”” The girl stated mockingly. “What’s it even matter. Isn’t it good that he’s gone?”

“None of his stuff is gone.” 

“I don’t care Dib.” Gaz mumbled out. 

Dib’s lips pressed into a firm line and he thought. It was good Zim hadn’t been seen in awhile, and he wasn’t trying to overtake the world. No chaos and no threats of murder was something that was better than ever. But-

“But what if he’s planning something? Maybe I should go check?” Dib’s thoughts trailed off as he started walking towards Zim’s house rather than his own. “No no no I bet he wants me to come, I bet it’s a trap!”

“How about you just go and if you’re not back by dinner, I’ll have dad arrange your funeral. Because I want to go home and I’m not following you to the weirdos house.” Gaz explained, obvious annoyance held in her voice. Dib looked at her and smiled, and playfully punched her arm. 

“What would I do without my partner in crime. If I’m not back in two hours come get me.” 

“Yeah yeah whatever, I’m leaving.” His sister mumbled and started walking away from him. Dib kept walking, his anxiety creeping up his body the closer he got to his nemesis’s house. His bones trembled and his hands were clammy and warm. The young paranormal investigator found himself in front of the Irken’s lawn. 

“Well, here goes nothing.” Dib said as he placed his foot on the trail. Normally, the gnomes would’ve nearly obliterated him by now, but this time not even a peep from any of the aliens defensives. The human wearily made his way up to the door and gave a slow knock. 

He waited, and waited, and waited. 

Nothing. 

He knocked again and almost immediately the door slowly crept open. Dib tried to peer inside, and made eye contact with Zim’s little robot. 

“Hi Mary!” Gir said over enthusiastically. “Why are you here? You want some waffles!?” The robots eyes lit up and opened the door wider for Dib to come inside. The human’s eyes widened at the state of the house, it was a complete disaster area. Pizza and waffle mix were splattered on the wall. It looked as if the stove had completely exploded. 

Something wasn’t right. 

“Gir. Where’s Zim?” Dib demanded, making his way further into the base. The robot hummed and raised his “paw” to it’s chin in a questioning manner. 

“Master has been in his lair for dayyyyyss. He’s not happy.” Gir said, his voice slowing down towards the last few words. “I wasn’t supposed to let you in, I did anyways!” 

“Why is he upset?” Dib questioned, watching as the robot leaned back and forth on its feet. 

“I dunnooooo hehehehe.” The SIR unit responded and laughed. “You should make him happy though. His lair is right there!”

Dib let out a hum and followed where Gir was pointing. His eyes landed on the closet thing and he let out a heavy sigh. “Gir that’s a toilet.”

“It’s the entrance seeeee.” The robot roughly grabbed his hand and led the human over to the toilet. He stepped in it and Gir followed. “Ready!?” Dib’s face cringed and he nodded his head. The SIR unit laughed manically and flushed them down the pipes. 

Once the two were completely down the pipes, Dib couldn’t help but gag at the mode of transportation. Of course an alien such as Zim would think the best way down to his lab would be down the toilet. While it was absolutely disgusting, it was probably the most brilliant thing ever. 

The humans eyes trailed around the room and it’s contents. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, showing how nothing had been touched in seemly ages. 

In the middle of the room however, laid what could only be Zim’s crumbled form. The Irken was curled up into a tight ball, unmoving. 

“Z-Zim..?”

The ball curled deeper into itself. 

Definitely Zim. 

“Hey what’s wrong?” Dib whispered out, slowly reaching his hand out towards the form. 

“Get out Dib.” Zim hissed out through clinched teeth. “I don’t want you here.” 

The human recoiled back a little, standing speechless at how crumbled the normally vicious and active alien was. 

“What’s wrong? Out of dumb plans to take over the planet?” Dib nagged, and crosses his arms dominantly. 

“Get OUT!” Zim yelled and shot up. Dib finally got a chance to examine the state his nemesis was in. Zim skin was a few shades too pale, and his normally bright eyes now dull and nearly lifeless. If he hadn’t known better, he would’ve said he saw tears in the Irken’s eyes. But Zim’s species couldn’t cry....right?

“I’m not leaving until you tell me why you haven’t been at school in like, forever.” Dib plainly stated. Zim growled at him and slid his way back onto the floor. The two stayed in utter silence, the tension thick and the atmosphere dull. 

Dib eventually gave up, rolling his eyes in annoyance, he turned back to where he came and started walking.

“Have,” Zim started, causing Dib to halt his footsteps. “Have you ever been called defective?” Dib slowly turned back around to face the alien, who was now sitting criss cross on the ground, eyes casted downwards. 

“Defective?” Dib repeated hesitantly. 

“That’s what they called me. The Tallest.” Zim responded, voice breaking towards the end. 

“Your masters?” 

“Former masters.” Zim growled, eyes flicking up at the human. “They sent me here on purpose, and made believe Zim was here for a real purpose! But they lied.” 

Dib shuffled back and forth on his feet, not knowing what to do. It was weird seeing Zim so defeated and broken down. Their quarrels were something he had gotten used to throughout the years, and now it seemed pointless. 

“You know, I’m defective too.” The human lowly stated, sitting in front of the Irken. “Growing up everyone said I was weird, not normal. And..” Dib trailed off, messing with a lose string on his jacket. 

“And?” Zim continued. 

“I got used to it.” Dib replied, letting out a sigh. “Then after awhile, I didn’t mind it. I preferred it actually. There’s nothing bad with being different.” 

“Different is bad on Irk. Difference gets you killed.” 

“Then maybe it’s good you got banished fro-“

“Don’t you DARE say that!” Zim cut Dib off. “Irk is the superior race and I will always ser-“ the alien slowed his words, and cut himself off. His attenta’s faulted backwards and his face became gloomy. “Well, I guess not anymore.”

“But you’re not in Irk anymore, why should it matter what it’s like back there?” Dib pressed. 

“It’s all we know. Here on Earth, everyone is different and can do anything they want, be anything they want. Irk they train us to be slaves nearly, were programmed like that.” 

“Programmed?” The human questioned the Irken’s wording. Zim nodded and his hand subconsciously reached towards his back. 

“Everything is programmed in our PAK by the Control Brains as soon as weird formed as a little Smeet. It’s in our instincts as you humans would say.” Zim explained. Dib stared at the PAK that rested in Zim’s back. Who knew that such a tiny little object would be the source of such hatred and bitterness. 

Dib reached his hand out slowly to it. “So what happens if you take it-“

“Don’t. Touch it.” Zim hissed, flinching away from Dib. Dib pulled his hand back and pursed his lips. “If I take it off, I have exactly 10 Earth minutes before am laid to waste.” 

“You die!?” Dib gasped. Zim rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

“Wouldn’t a human die if they lost their heart for example?” Zim asked, knowing the answer. 

Dib didn’t respond, but only looked at the alien in front of him. This is the first time he’d been so willing to be so open about himself, let alone answer questions. He wasn’t actually so bad to talk to, when he wasn’t trying to destroy the planet of course. Which lead to the question-

“What are you going to do with Earth? Are you still going to try and destroy it?” The human pondered out loud. Zim squinted his eyes in thought. 

“Zim’s mission was to conquer Earth. But Zim doesn’t see reason to do that anymore. However...” the alien trailed off. 

“However?” 

“If the Tallest want to destroy the planet, there isn’t much we can do.” 

“And what are the odds of that?” Dib asked. 

“Zim would say very unlikely since they despise me so.” The alien growled, causing Dib to laugh. “I guess I’m stuck on this awful planet for the rest of my days then.” Zim sarcastically let out. 

“Hm well, if you’re gonna be stuck here forever. Might as well be friends. Truce?” Dib asked, holding out his hand. Zim gazed around his cautiously, and grasped Dib’s hand with his own. 

“Truce...for now I suppose.” 

Dib smiles and shook Zim’s hand. “So, I think the first thing we have to do is fix that horrible disguise of yours.” 

“Fool! Zim’s disguise is the most brillant disguise there’s ever been!”

There was no doubt in Dib’s head that this friendship thing would take awhile for them both to get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my Tumblr @0mackyb for story requests and asks!


End file.
